My Idea
by Beautiful Shiny People
Summary: Swan Princess/SPN Destiel   All great things start with 'Once Upon A Time...'
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time...The Great King of the Angels, David, ruled a vast kingdom. However, he felt as if his life was incomplete. Though he had sired many children, none wished to succeed him in becoming the Great King. He was growing old, and thus he needed a child to become his heir. _

_One day, a baby boy was found amongst the ruins of a town on the edges of David's kingdom. Demons had completely destroyed the town, and the babe was on the verge of death. David felt sorrow for the dying child, and so he leaned down and breathed life into the baby boy's mouth. _

_Picking up the small infant, David smiled lightly while bright blue eyes peered up at him in confusion. The Great King turned from the carnage of the town and strode back to his horse, holding the child gently as any father would. "You shall be named Castiel."_

_A banquet was held in honour of the child, and royalty from all around the land were invited. Among those were the King and Queen who ruled over the Dark Forest, and their young son, Dean. _

_The trio watched as the young Prince poked at the baby boy nestled in the light blue cradle, and it was then that David and Queen Mary had the same idea: Both Dean and Castiel would meet every four years for the summer in the hopes they would fall in love and marry, thus binding both kingdoms. _

_They agreed for the two to meet four years later..._


	2. The Meeting

_Four Years Later..._

Mary's eyes trailed to the horizon, a grin turning her lips upward as she easily spotted the riding party coming up the gate. She stood straight, placing her hand on top of her eldest son's head as the Great King rode to the front of the party. The Venator Queen's eyes drifted to the small figure sitting against the King; blue eyes met her's before the small figure buried his tiny face into the folds of his father's tunic.

King David smiled kindly down at the queen and her son. "Mary." He greeted with a regal nod, swinging a leg over the saddle of his horse.

She grinned, inclining her head while her fingers wove through her son's hair. He flinched and grumbled, a small hand going up to swat at his mother's. "David," Mary said, eyes watching as the Great King plucked a small boy from the top of the saddle. She removed her hand from her son's head and gave a small clap as David gently placed his heir on the ground. "And this must be Castiel!" Big blue eyes stared at her from under a shock of dark hair; he swayed lightly on his feet, and small hands clenched at his dark grey trousers.

David snorted lightly, placing a large hand on top of the small angel's head. "Indeed."

Mary looked down at her eldest son, who was glowering lightly at his feet. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her with unamused green eyes. "Dean...say hello." She shoved him toward the smaller boy who was also pushed by his father.

They stared at each other awkwardly, a moment or two passing before Dean ground out a reluctant: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Castiel." He scuffed a dirty boot on the ground.

Castiel blinked owlishly before he remembered his manners. He bowed slightly, looking up through dark bangs as the other boy pouted toward his feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Dean."

The young Venator Prince rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder toward his mother. Mary pursed her lips and made a gesture for him to proceed. The boy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he snatched up the young angel Prince's hand. His expression was pained as he leaned down to give a swift peck to bony knuckles.

Castiel snatched his hand back, expression of complete mortification covering his face. Both boys ran back behind their respective parents, glaring at each other from behind fabric.

_I can't believe I'm gonna have to spend all summer with him!_ Dean thought, fingers curled in the fabric of his mother's dress. He bit on the inside of his cheek, frowning and wishing he was with Sam. Playing soldiers was much more preferable than meeting some dull angel. _He's like a girl. I bet he doesn't even know how to hunt or fight._

Castiel's lip curled as he watched the Venator Prince. He hid behind his father's legs, peeking over the edge of the dark navy. _He looks conceited_. He mentally sighed before sticking his tongue out at the other boy. He watched with satisfaction as Dean's expression changed from a pout to one of shock and anger.

_If I'm lucky, I'll get chickenpox._

Days later, Dean found himself hiding from his mother and her guests. She kept pushing him toward the _boring_ Angel Prince, telling him that he and Castiel needed to get to know each other more, and that meant sharing _his_ things with the other boy. The Venator Prince picked at an edge of his worn boot, pulling at the dark leather.

He was wedged in between two bookshelves in the vast library, a book about the many different supernatural beings that lived in the forest surrounding the kingdom opened at his feet. Dean rested his chin on his knees, fingers idly pulling and picking at his boot, boredom beginning to cause a large yawn to bubble up his throat.

A noise down the aisle of books caused the Venator Prince to perk up, eyes darting from side to side. He scooted out from his hide out and peered down the aisle, breath held and half expecting to see one of the monsters from his book staring back at him.

Dean frowned in disappointment as Castiel turned to him with a look of mild surprise on his face. The four year old held a large book in his hands, and he watched as the larger boy dusted off his pants with a frown.

Castiel shifted from one foot to the other, holding the book of fairy stories to his chest. His father had mentioned that he needed to become friends with Dean for some reason or another (he wasn't paying attention at the time). The Angel Prince frowned to himself, head tilting to one side as he watched Dean pick up his things. "Hello Dean." His voice cracked slightly due to misuse, and so he cleared it, hoping that maybe the other boy would at least hold a conversation with him.

Dean glanced up, annoyance (and some happiness at the distraction) welling up in his gut. He held his book, an eyebrow going up when the angel merely stared at him. The Venator Prince tapped his foot lightly before giving out a loud huff. "Yeah, what?"

Castiel grumbled lightly at the other boy's annoyed tone. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as Dean made a move to shove past him; he moved in the way, glaring up at the taller boy, book of fairy stories a shield between the two of them. He stayed rooted to the spot, putting on a brave front. "My father says that we need to get along. He wishes for me to speak with you."

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to move past the Angel Prince. "Okay, sure. We talked, now will you leave me alone?"

Castiel felt his gut clench as the thought of not following one of his father's orders caused a shower of fear to coarse through his body. He shook his head lightly, moving once more in the way of the fleeing Prince. "No. He wants us to become friends."

Dean paused, blinking once, then twice before scoffing. "Why would I become friends with a freak like you?"

The next thing the Venator Prince saw was the book of fairy stories heading straight for his head.

-()-()-


End file.
